Transformers: Revenge of the Great Sharptooth
by Titanic Disaster
Summary: Sequel to Transfoers: Land Before Time. The Maximals and Predacons have returned to the Great Valley as Transmetals, and the Predacons swore revenge on the Maximals for Megatron's loss. Will the Maximals defeat the Predacons once more and save the Great Valley, even when Megatron comes back?
1. Prison Escape

**Transformers: Revenge of the Great Sharptooth**

**Chapter 1: Prison Escape**

It has been a year since the Maximals had successfuly saved the Great Valley from the forces of evil. They had returned to Cybertron to celebrate justice in Megatron's defeat in the hands of Optimus Primal. But little do the Maximals know that it will all be too good to last, because the battle between Maximals and Predacons was just the beginning.

Orbiting around the planet Cybertron was a prison ship. Inside it, the alarm was blaring, and the Predacons are escaping.

"Follow my lead! We're heading out to avenge Megatron's death!" said Terrorsaur. "The Maximals are history!"

"Waspinator will avenge Megatron's death!" said Waspinator.

Suddenly the lasers hit the Predacons and knocked them down. Terrorsaur turned and saw Silverbolt, Tigatron, and Rattrap approaching them.

"You Preds got nowhere to run!" Rattrap said.

"Too bad, Maximal Scum! We're not giving up!" Scorponok shouted.

"Oh, yeah?" Cheetor said, landing his feet behind the knocked down Predacons. "Try and beat us!"

"I was hoping you would say that," said Tarantulas. Suddenly he opened fire at the Maximals, but Cheetor managed to fight back by jumping on him.

"Not when I'm around!" yelled Cheetor.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," said Terrorsaur, holding out a remote.

Terrorsaur pushed the remote, and the prison ship exploded in half.

"No!" Cheetor cried.

"The prison ship!" Tigatron added.

The two pieces of the prison ship fell down, down to the ground of Cybertron. The stern crashed on the ground, and the bow landed on the bridge. Inside the stern, the fire had went off, and the Maximals are struggling to find a way out.

"Those slag-sucking Preds ruined everything!" Rattrap coughed.

Cheetor frantically banged on the wall. "We gotta get outta here!" he cried. "Help! Somebody help!" He ran to the locked door and banged on it. "Optimus! Rhinox! Help us! Help!"

"Cheetor, calm down!" Silverbolt suggested.

Cheetor turned to Silverbolt with a glare. "Calm down? We're stuck inside the room that caught on fire upon impact, and you want me to calm down? We gotta get outta here now before we die!" He turned back to the door and banged on it. "Help! Help!"

Just then, Optimus Primal showed his face on the window. "Stand back, Cheetor! I'll bust it open!"

"Big Bot!" Cheetor smiled. "Thank goodness you came."

Cheetor stepped back, and Optimus fired a laser at the lock, and using his strength, he opened the door.

"Everyone get out, now!" barked Optimus.

Cheetor and others jumped out as the room blazed around in flames.

"The Preds are getting away!" Rattrap shouted, pointing at the Predacons fleeing.

"We can't let it happen," said Optimus. "Maximals! Let's go!"

The Maximals chased the Predacons around the airport of Cybertron.

"There they go! Don't let them get away!" said Optimus.

"Too late, Optimus!" Tarantulas cackled as the Predacons stepped inside the Nemesis. The hatch door closed, and the Nemesis took off.

"Noo!" cried Optimus.

"They're getting away!" Cheetor added.

"We gotta follow 'em!" Rattrap added.

"There's not much time. Let's roll out!" Optimus demanded.

Later, the Maximals arrived at the Axalon and hopped onboard. The hatch door closed, and the Axalon took off.

The Axalon chased the Nemesis in space as it fired lasers.

"Maximals fire lasers at us," said Waspinator.

"Not for long," said Terrorsaur.

Terrorsaur pulled the lever, and the Nemesis zoomed far into space at lightspeed.

"They're getting away!" Cheetor said.

"Not if I can help it!" Optimus said.

Optimus pulled the lever, and the Axalon zoomed far into space at lightspeed.

Elsewhere, a spark was seen flying around, seemingly following the two battleships.


	2. Transmetal Transform

**Chapter 2: Transmetal Transform**

During the chase in space, the Axalon kept firing lasers at the Nemesis.

"We're losing them!" Silverbolt said.

"No, we're not! We're on their tail!" Optimus said.

"We need more speed," said Blackarachnia. She turned to Cheetor. "You still have that Cyber Star?"

Cheetor pulled out the Cyber Star. "Now you're talking!" he said.

Cheetor ran to the generator and inserted the Cyber Star onto it. The unique power charged up the Axalon, and the Axalon speeded up straight toward the Nemesis.

"It's working!" Cheetor smiled.

"We got 'em now!" Rattrap added.

Inside the nemesis, Waspinator was getting worried.

"Maximals are gaining on us!" cried Waspinator. "Waspinator hates Maximals!"

"We gotta lighten the load!" said Scorponok.

"Then do it! We don't have much time!" said Terrorsaur.

Scorponok opened the hatch doors, and the Predacons sent some old machines into space. Tarantulas and Terrorsaur sent a five-foot cylinder into space, and it headed right toward the Axalon.

"Look out, it's gonna hit us!" cried Cheetor.

"Not today!" Optimus said, firing lasers at the cylinder.

The cylinder blasted an explosion, sending a purple blast of wave toward each ship. The blast of wave went through them, and inside the ships, it was happening. The Transformers started glowing as they screamed. The generator's electricity forced the Cyber Star off and to the floor. The Axalaon and the Nemesis started shaking and tilting from impact with the blast of wave. Suddenly, they went out of control, and then they drifted into space, the bridges still glowing with the Maximals and Predacons. As they went out of control, they headed straight to Earth, and then, they went down, down to the planet, miles apart from each other.

Inside the valley, around nighttime, a flyer was asleep when it heard a sound. It awoke and saw the Axalon falling into the earth, except it thought it was a flying rock.

Miles from the valley, the Axalon landed and slid toward a mountain with a crash, and the glow from inside the bridge faded.

The next morning, the Maximals awoke, and to their surprise, they see that the wave had transformed them into their new metal bodies, otherwise known as Transmetals.

"Whoa, what happened?" Cheetor asked, looking at his new designs.

"It appears that the quantum surge from the quantum container did this to us," Optimus guessed. "It has given us Transmetal bodies."

"Unbelievable," said Rhinox. "I wonder what the beast modes are."

Rattrap and Cheetor looked at each other and then said, "Beast mode!"

They switch to beast mode, and to their surprise, Rattrap can use wheels, and Cheetor can use jets.

"Whoa, I got jets," Cheetor said.

"And I got wheels," Rattrap added.

Dinobot looked at his reflection and saw his Transmetal body. He has his eye for a laser.

Tigatron can use jets, just like Cheetor. "Hey, you and I have jets," he said to Cheetor.

"Yeah, this is cool," Cheetor smiled. He then looked around. "I wonder where are the others."

Silverbolt and Blackarachnia emerged from the debris. Silverbolt actually wasn't Transmetal, but Blackarachnia was.

"It's a shame I don't have a Transmetal body, but I still got it," said Silverbolt.

Rhinox then looked at Optimus. "Where are we at?" he asked.

Optimus looked out the window, and to his surprise, he saw that he's back in a place known as the Great Valley. "Believe it or not," he said, "we're back in the Great Valley."

"The Great Valley?" asked Rattrap, looking out the window. "Oh, my gosh! We are back in the Great Valley! Man, I never forget ol' Long Neck and his pals! I wish I could see 'em again!"

Cheetor looked out the window. "I'm thinking we will, Rat Face," he said.

In the Nemesis that had crashed miles away from the Great Valley, the Predacons see that they are in Transmetal bodies too, but not Quickstrike.

"Waspinator has new and cool body!" Waspinator said joyfully. "Waspinator loves it!"

"So do I!" Terrorsaur said.

"Say, Terrorsaur, what about the Maximals?" Scorponok asked.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll kill them," said Tarantulas, chucking sinisterly.

"Then let's go!" Terrorsaur said.

As the Predacons moved out of the base, the same spark that had followed the ships went into the CR chamber, and the hatch door closed.


	3. Transmetal Friends

**Chapter 3: Transmetal Friends**

Littlefoot played a game of tag with his friends in the Great Valley. Littlefoot was it, and he tagged Ducky. "You're it!" he laughed.

"I'm really it! I am, I am!" Ducky giggled. She tagged Chomper. "You're it, Chomper!"

"I'm it, I'm it!" Chomper laughed. He then tagged Spike. "You're it, Spike!"

Littlefoot ran around as he giggled, only to trip and slide down a hill. Having no problem, he kept running as he laughed. "Boy, it's such a good time," he said to himself.

Later, after the game of tag, Littlefoot decided to have a sip of water before going for tree stars.

Grandpa Longneck walked down the valley when he heard a rustling sound. He looked down and saw Optimus Primal, except he didn't recognize him. "Who might you be? I don't remember seeing anything like this," he said.

"It's me," said Optimus. "Just looking prime."

Grandpa Longneck's eyes widen. "Optimus? Is that you?"

"That's me. But never mind my unexpected appearance. I wish to speak to Littlefoot."

Littlefoot plucked a tree star off the tree and ate it. "So good," he said.

Grandpa Longneck came in with Optimus. "Littlefoot," he said, "there's someone here to see you."

"Hello, Littlefoot," said Optimus. "Guess who's back and looking prime."

Littlefoot dropped the tree star he was eating in shock. "Can it be? Optimus?"

Optimus nodded, and Littlefoot nuzzled his metal chest.

"Oh, we've missed you so much, Optimus!" said Littlefoot with a smile. He sees Primal's Transmetal body. "Boy, look how you've changed."

Optimus chuckled. "It's a long story, my friend," he said, "but I'm sure to explain that later."

"I thought you wouldn't come back with the Predacons gone."

"Who's to say how much you miss the Maximals?"

"You have no idea how much we miss you since you left, Optimus!"

"Littlefoot!" Grandma Longneck called.

"Oh, that's my grandma," said Littlefoot. "Gotta go. Tell them I said hi." He then ran off to find his grandma.

Optimus watched with folded arms as Littlefoot ran off. "Well, that's just prime," he said to himself.

Littlefoot approached his grandma. "Yes, Grandma?" he asked.

"The herd is back for a reunion as before," said Grandma Longneck.

"You mean Dad's back? Oh, boy! Dad!"

In joy, Littlefoot ran to find his dad.

Later, around the afternoon, Littlefoot and his pals were playing with a rock by kicking it around. Spike ran toward it, but instead of hitting it, he jumped and landed on the rock.

"Did you get it, Spike? Did you?" Ducky asked.

Spike stood up to show crumbled pieces of the rock he had landed.

Ducky giggled. "Yep, yep, yep, you got it."

"I found another one!" Cera laughed as she hit another rock with her tail.

Littlefoot ran to stop the rolling rock, but then a foot stepped on it lightly. Littlefoot looked up and saw the familiar trio: Hyp, Mutt and Nod.

"Them again?" Cera asked with a groan. "Why do they always have to come around here?"

"Because bigger is better," Hyp chuckled, "and because you're just a bunch of hatchlings."

"You really haven't changed one bit," Cera frowned.

"What makes you think of that?" Hyp asked, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, what makes you think of that?" Nod asked.

Nod and Hyp looked at Mutt.

"Oh! Uh, yeah!" said Mutt.

"No one," said Littlefoot. "We just asked."

"So leave us alone, Hyp," Cera demanded.

"But I didn't hear you say 'please'," Hyp said.

"That's because I didn't." She then growled at Hyp, who growled back.

Suddenly there was a rustling sound.

"What's that?" Hyp asked.

"It's a..." Nod said, trying to think.

Suddenly the fast biters, Screech and Thud, jumped out of the bushes and roared.

"Sharpteeth!" the gang screamed.

"Sharpteeth!" Hyp screamed as he ran off with Mutt and Nod.

Littlefoot and the gang ran off with Screech and Thud on their tail. By the time they chased them into the canyon, there was nowhere to go. Just then, Red Claw showed up and roared at the gang. But before he can bite Littlefoot, Rhinox charged toward him and knocked him away from Littlefoot. Cheetor jumped on Thud and covered his eyes. Tigatron showed up and jumped on Screech to cover his eyes.

"Could those be...?" Cera asked.

"They look familiar," Petrie said.

Littlefoot gasped in shock. "It's the Maximals! They're back!" he exclaimed.

Just then, the other Transmetal Maximals showed up and joined the fight with Optimus Primal. Optimus grabbed Red Claw's tail, and spinning him around, he let go of the tail, sending Red Claw flying over the canyon and into the sky. Screech and Thud ran off to follow Red Claw.

"That's just prime," Optimus said.

Cheetor approached Littlefoot and gave him a hug. "Littlefoot!" he cried.

"Cheetor!" cried Littlefoot. "So good to see you."

"Remember me, Long Neck?" asked Rattrap.

"Rattrap!" Littlefoot said as he nuzzled Rattrap.

Silverbolt approached Littlefoot. "Hello, Littlefoot," he said, "remember me?"

"Silverbolt!" Littlefoot cried, nuzzing Silverbolt. Then, he saw that all the Maximals had changed, except Silverbolt. "Oh, Cheetor, Rattrap, Silverbolt, guys, I'm so glad to see you again, though I do see that you've changed."

"We're Transmetal Maximals," Optimus said. "It's a long story, but we shall explain by nightfall."

Around nighttime, Optimus had told Littlefoot and the gang what had happened, with him and the Maximals in robot forms.

"The Predacons had escaped from prison and sought revenge for everything. We had followed them all the way back to Earth, after that quantum surge gave us these Transmetal bodies," said Optimus.

"Ooh," said the gang.

"Even in new bodies, you're still the same. You are, you are," said Ducky.

Optimus chuckled. "Yes, I know."

"Well, we're glad to see you again, just like I said," said Littlefoot. "You have no idea how much we miss you."

"Hey, we never forget about you and your pals, Long Neck," said Rattrap.

"Wait, if the Predacons are back, then what about Megatron?" Littlefoot asked. "Does this have to do with the Great Valley?"

"Megatron has not been seen or heard from since our victory," Optimus said. "But if his return is possible, as I fear, the war will start all over again."

"Oh, no, no, no," Ducky said.

"But he died in that mountain!" Littlefoot said. "There's no way he could return!"

"I'm afraid anything is possible, Littlefoot. But don't worry, as long as we're here, you will be safe in our hands and out of harm's way."

Littlefoot smiled. "Thanks, Optimus. I hope you would protect us from those Predacons."

Optimus smiled back. "I will."


	4. Return of Megatron

**Chapter 4: Return of Megatron**

The Predacons traveled down the jungle as they make their way to the Great Valley.

"How long is Great Valley?" asked Waspinator. "We take shortcut."

"We've been here before, so quit your bellyaching," said Terrorsaur. "Besides, don't you want revenge or not?"

"Oh, of course! Waspinator forgot!"

Scorponok heard a rustling sound. "Wait!" he said. "Did you hear that?"

"It's just a bunch of mice running around," Tarantulas said. "Come on, we got Maximals to kill."

Inside the Nemesis, the CR chamber was glowing from inside for ten cycles, and then the door opens to reveal a shadowy figure, but the figure happens to be mysteriously familiar.

"Yes..." said the figure, "...I'm back!"

The Predacons stopped when they realized that they were not going in the right direction.

"I could've sworn the Great Valley's around this jungle," Terrorsaur said. "Where are we?"

Waspinator groaned. "Waspinator wishes Megatron back!" he whined.

"Don't be a coward, Waspinator," Inferno said. "We just have to remember the last time we got there."

"What more can you expect?" Scorponok asked. "What if the Maximals find us here? What if we're goners? What if...?"

"What if you stop already?" said the familiar voice.

The Predacons turned around, and guess who they saw? Megatron. He's in his Transmetal body with propellers for flying (only in beast mode), and a tail for laser shooting as an arm.

"Megatron!" Terrorsaur gasped. "You've returned! How?"

Megatron chuckled. "Let's just say that my spark was still intact after emerging from the volcano Primal had left me in. My spark had been flying around in space ever since, until it has spotted Axalon and Nemesis flying about. The reason why I'm a Transmetal too was my spark infected with the quantum surge. By the time it reached the CR chamber, that was when I knew I got my new Transmetal body with my same beast mode. Yes. And what have been doing just to get back here?"

"We had escaped from prison to have our revenge on the Maximals for everything," Inferno said.

"Things might have been tough with your loss, but we still got it, Megatron," Quickstrike added. "We're not giving up."

"Yeah. No Maximal imprisons Predacon!" Waspinator added.

Megatron laughed. "My minions. I never imagine Predacons like you not giving up, even as defeated by the Maximals. No. I'm impressed to hear the story."

"Welcome back, Megatron," said Tarantulas.

"Now that you're back in charge, what's your command?" asked Terrorsaur.

"Revenge on the Maximals, Terrorsaur. Yes," said Megatron. "Revenge for everything."

"Waspinator glad to have Megatron back," Waspinator said.

Megatron turned away to see the Great Valley. "Get ready to face my revenge, Optimus Primal!" He then laughed evilly.

Back in the Great Valley, the Maximals had arrived. The dinosaurs could recognize them, though they couldn't recognize them in Transmetal bodies.

Grandpa and Grandma Longneck arrived and looked down at the Maximals.

"Welcome back to the Great Valley, Maximals," Grandpa Longneck said. "We've been hoping you would return someday. Why have you returned?"

"It's the Predacons," Optimus replied. "They've escaped from prison and returned to Earth. We've managed to follow them, and as long as we're here, we'll be sure to keep everyone out of harm's way."

"Oh, my. Well, it's good to see you again."

Just then, the Maximals heard stomping sounds. They turned and saw a group of longnecks coming in with the Old One.

"Well, that's just prime," said Optimus.

The Old One lowered her head down to the Maximals. "Are you Optimus Primal, leader of the Maximals?" she asked.

"That is correct," Optimus replied. "We are shape-shifting robots from the planet Cybertron."

The Old One huffed, respectively. "The children told me everything about you, about the Cyber Star, the Predacons, and a world you call Cybertron. Is that true?"

"Yes. Littlefoot and the others may be young dinosaurs, but they are strong. They know much about this world, even in young age."

The Old One moved her head closer to Optimus. "I don't know why you and Predacons came from another world, and why you protect us from serious danger the Predacons have been causing..." she then smiled, "...but I think it's good."

"Big Bot, does she...?" Cheetor tried to ask before shrugging it off. "Never mind."

Suddenly, a laser blew up upon hitting the ground, knocking the Maximals off their feet and scaring the dinosaurs. Optimus turned and saw Megatron with the Predacons.

"Time to face my revenge, Optimus Primal!" Megatron said. "Yes!"

"Megatron. I thought you were destroyed," Optimus said.

"You might have destroyed me, but you couldn't destroy my spark. No. I've been resurrected in the CR chamber, infected with the quantum surge. And now that I'm back with the Predacons, this is a whole new war!"

Optimus punched his palm. "Megatron, in the name of justice, I will defeat you again! Maximals, roll out!"

The Maximals and the Predacons charge toward each other and fought. Optimus grabbed Megatron and threw him to the ground as Cheetor and Dinobot fire lasers at Inferno and Quickstrike. Rhinox swung his sword at Waspinator and decapitated him.

"Waspinator hates Maximals!" said Waspinator.

Blackarachnia used her blades to fight Blackarachnia, and then she threw him to the mountain slope.

Rattrap fired at Terrorsaur as Silverbolt threw explosive feathers at Inferno.

Optimus grabbed Megatron's arm. "Game's over, Megatron!" he said, throwing Megatron toward a large boulder. "Leave now while you can!"

Megatron growled and switched to beast mode. "Another time, perhaps. Predacons, retreat!"

The Predacons switch to beast mode and retreated, with Tarantulas on wheels and Megatron on propellers.

"That'll show them," said Cheetor. "Even as Transmetals, they're still no match for the Maximals."

"Cheetor, don't jump to conclusions," Optimus warned. "The new war had started now that Megatron has returned. Even so, I fear that things will not be easy this time."

"What? But Optimus..."

"It's just as I feared. When Megatron returned, the new war had begun. Someday, with everything we've got, we will defeat the Predacons again and save Earth from Megatron's evil before he'll unleash it."


	5. Terrorsaur's Mistake

**Chapter 5: Terrorsaur's Mistake**

The Predacons had returned to base after that encounter with the Maximals, and Megatron was not happy about the first year.

"I was hoping we could take over the Great Valley, but everything had fallen to pieces with the Maximals ruining everything," Megatron snarled. "I was hoping we could do better this time in the name of revenge."

"We all wanted revenge on the Maximals, Lord Megatron," said Tarantulas. "I just wish we had ourselves a super weapon."

Hearing this filled Megatron's mind.

"Hmm. Yes, a super weapon. A weapon powerful enough to destroy the Maximals one by one. And with the Maximals destroyed, the Great Valley and Cybertron will be all mine! Yes!" He then laughed evilly, only temporarily, and then he frowned. "However, building a super weapon would take about 50 cycles or so before it can be useful." He then turned to Scorponok and Tarantulas. "Tarantulas, Scorponok, get to work on a super weapon! Make it powerful! Make it stronger! Make it dangerous!"

"Your wish is our command, Megatron," said Tarantulas, cackling. "We'll do as you please."

Meanwhile, back in the Great Valley, it was nighttime for the Maximals to be on patrol, as ordered by Optimus.

Cheetor yawned and said, "Boy, this nightshift is worth the lives of...dinosaurs."

Cheetor yawned again as Rattrap patted his face and said, "Cheetor, wake up."

Blackarachnia walked by the threehorns as Airazor and Silverbolt fly around. Optimus and Rhinox were walking around by the longnecks.

"Nice night for a patrol, huh?" Rhinox asked.

"Not with the Predacons around," said Optimus. "I'm afraid Megatron must be up to no good."

Rhinox and Optimus stopped walking when they heard a faint sound.

"What was that?" asked Rhinox.

Optimus turned, and seeing a rocket rushing toward them, he pounced on Rhinox and said "Missile fire!" just as the missile blew up on the ground, waking up all the dinosaurs and alerting the Maximals.

"Jumping gyros! What was that?" Cheetor gasped.

"It's those Preds," Rattrap guessed.

Dinobot pointed at the jungle. "And it's coming from that jungle, no doubt!"

"Maximals, roll out!" Optimus shouted.

The Maximals then took off to ran for the jungle, but that was when the Predacons came out with a huge cannon Tarantulas and Scorponok had built.

"Oh, I wouldn't stand too close if I were you, Optimus," said Megatron. "My cannon will do the business to exterminate the likes of you!"

"Megatron, if you think you can hurt the dinosaurs with that cannon, think again!" said Optimus.

"I'm not back to harm the dinosaurs, Optimus. No. I'm just here for revenge."

"Revenge would've been pointless for the likes of you, Megatron."

Megatron laughed. "That can be arranged, Optimus. Yes."

Optimus growled. "You grinded my gears for the last time. Maximals, attack!"

The Predacons and the Maximals started attacking. Cheetor rolled around with Scorponok as Tarantulas and Blackarachnia fought with their legs.

Terrorsaur activated the cannon and aimed it at Optimus. "Die, Optimus!" he said as he charged up the weapon.

Terrorsaur fired, but Optimus jumped out of the way just in time for the missile to hit Megatron, much to the Predacons' shock.

Megatron groaned. "Terrorsaur, you're a traitor!" he roared.

"Megatron, it's a big mistake! Let me explain!" said Terrorsaur, trying to reason with Megatron about his mistake.

"Predacons, retreat!" ordered Megatron, switching to beast mode. "Explain it to me when we get back!"

The Predacons switched to beast mode and took off, with Terrorsaur following and Tarantulas and Scorponok carrying the weapon with vines.

"No, Megatron! Listen to me! You got it all wrong!" cried Terrorsaur.

"Well, that's just prime," Optimus said.

"Whoa, Terrorsaur's gonna have a painful punishment by morning," Cheetor said.

Rattrap laughed. "What a loser! That Pred sure made a bad move on that one."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, vermin," Dinobot said. "Megatron might still use that weapon with no foul-ups."

"Hey, don't expect me to think it's laughing matter," Rattrap argued, glaring at Dinobot.

"Rattrap, I'm afraid Dinobot has a point," Optimus said. "I have a feeling Megatron might still use that cannon. I don't know when yet, but they will use it again."

"But Big Bot, what if...?" Cheetor asked.

"This war would be too dangerous this time with the Predacons vowing revenge. That's why I don't want everyone in harm's way."

"Not even Littlefoot?"

"Not even Littlefoot or his friends, for that I fear Megatron would do something bad to Littlefoot when he retrieved the Cyber Star."

"Hey, don't sweat it, Boss Monkey," said Rattrap. "We'll be sure to protect Long Neck, Wings, Spike Tail, Horns, and Swimmer."

"Not a bad idea, Rattrap, but that's not what I was afraid of. I have a feeling Megatron would bring harm to the dinosaurs that befriended us since the day we protected them. That would be part of his revenge. But he will not harm Littlefoot and the others as long as we're here."

"I would hope so, Big Bot," said Cheetor. "I just don't wanna see Littlefoot and all of his pals killed in Megatron's hands."


	6. Cheetor's Bravery

**Chapter 6: Cheetor's Bravery**

In the Nemesis, Megatron had been angered by Terrorsaur's mistake.

"I expected better of you, Terrorsaur. Why did you do that?" Megatron growled.

"It wasn't my fault, Megatron," said Terrorsaur. "Optimus had dodged the attack."

"I don't care what Optimus did. I'm in a bad mood about you!"

"Wait, Megatron," said Inferno. "We got worse problems than this. What about your revenge?"

Megatron stared at Tarantulas and then turned away. "Yes, of course. How could I forget?"

"So, what's the plan, Megatron?" Scorponok asked.

"If I only knew."

"Megatron, I got a plan," said Tarantulas. "What if we can built our bats? We can use them to spy on the Maximals. They won't even notice."

"Hmm," said Megatron curiously. "Yes...metal bats." He then turned to Tarantulas. "Tarantulas. Go make the metal bats. Put cameras on them. I wanna spy on the Maximals."

"Your wish is my command, Megatron." He then walked away with a cackle.

"I might say Tarantulas has a way with words," said Quickstrike.

"Yes. His ideas are so clever," said Megatron.

Megatron doesn't know it, but Tarantulas has left the Nemesis to go for a little plan to terrorize the dinosaurs. "But first..." he cackled, "...a little terrorism to play. Beast mode." He switched to beast mode and headed for the Great Valley.

Meanwhile, back in the Great Valley, Littlefoot and the others are playing a game as Cheetor watched.

"Such a nice day to watch Littlefoot and friends play," Cheetor said.

Chomper gave the rock a kick, but he quickly sees that the rock is flying toward Cheetor. "Cheetor, look out!" he cried.

Cheetor quickly grabbed the rock and rolled it back to the gang. "Be careful with that rock, guys. Someone could get hurt."

"Sorry, Cheetor," said Littlefoot.

Shortly after the game, the gang decided to take a break, with Littlefoot next to Cheetor.

"Do you think Optimus would find another way to defeat Megatron like he did before?" Littlefoot asked.

"Oh, I'm sure he will, Littlefoot," Cheetor replied, "but we don't know how yet. Megatron might be right about one thing. He was destroyed in that volcano, but his spark was not. I just wish there was more we could do."

"Well, I have faith in you guys. I just love to see the Predacons defeated once again."

Cheetor smiled and patted Littlefoot on the back. "Thanks, Littlefoot."

At the top of a mountain, Tarantulas had pushed a boulder down the slope, hoping to squish Cheetor, and he cackled.

Cheetor turned around, and seeing the boulder going to squish him and Littlefoot, he pounced on Littlefoot to get out of the boulder's way. The rolling boulder scared the only dinosaurs who saw it.

"What was that?" Littlefoot gasped.

"Predacons," Cheetor said. "Cheetor: Maximize!" He switched to robot mode and turned to Littlefoot. "Find some shelter and stay out of the way, Littlefoot! It's a Maximal's job!"

"But what would happen to you?" asked Littlefoot.

"There's no time. Go!"

Littlefoot ran, and Cheetor turned to see Tarantulas sliding down the slope while cackling.

"So, you must be quicker than the last time. Tarantulas: Terrorize!" said Tarantulas, switched to robot mode.

"So you're the one responsible," said Cheetor.

"I'd say it's time we put an end to this!"

Tarantulas fired rockets at Cheetor, who dodged the attacks and fired lasers at Tarantulas.

Tarantulas dodged the attack and fired the rocket at Cheetor, this time hitting him in the chest, which knocked Cheetor off his feet. Cheetor flew to the slope with a scream and then crashed on it.

"Cheetor!" cried Littlefoot, running to help his friend.

Grandma Longneck blocked Littlefoot's way and said, "No, Littlefoot! It's too dangerous!"

Tarantulas approached Cheetor and grabbed him. "You're getting on my nerves, Maximal scum!" he snarled.

"I have a knack for that," Cheetor said.

"Not anymore," Tarantulas said, strangling Cheetor.

The strangling didn't last very long when Cheetor kicked him. He charged toward Tarantulas, but Tarantulas picked up a big rock and threw it at him in the chest.

Switching to beast mode, Tarantulas charged toward Littlefoot, and grabbing him, he climbed up the mountain with Littlefoot.

"Help! Help!" Littlefoot cried.

"Littlefoot!" Cera cried.

"No! Littlefoot!" Chomper added.

As Tarantulas climbed up the mountain, Cheetor planted his feet on the slope in front of him. "Let him go!" he demanded.

"Why, certainly," Tarantulas said, handing Littlefoot to Cheetor.

"Easy now," Cheetor said as he reached his paw to Littlefoot's.

But suddenly, Tarantulas dropped Littlefoot, and Littlefoot screamed while falling.

"Too late," said Tarantulas.

But Cheetor wouldn't give up that easily. Activating his jets, he flew down to Littlefoot and grabbed him, but just when he did, Tarantulas unleased his web and caught Cheetor's back, and when he pulled him up, he punched his back, causing Cheetor to throw Littlefoot high in the air with a yelp, and Littlefoot went up higher than before, and sliding down the slope he had landed, he spotted a piece of a branch sticking out, and he caught it with his teeth.

Cheetor and Tarantulas fought on the slope, and grabbing one of Tarantulas' spider legs, Cheetor slammed him on the slope, and Tarantulas slid down the slope, barely knocked out.

"Help!" cried Littlefoot.

"I'm coming!" said Cheetor.

Cheetor climbed up the slope to Littlefoot as fast as he could, but he wasn't fast enough when Tarantulas' web caught his back again. "Hang on!" he cried while holding out his paw.

Tarantulas pulled Cheetor away from Littlefoot and threw him to the trees of the jungle. He climbed up to Littlefoot and cackled.

Cheetor emerged from the trees and saw Littlefoot with Tarantulas. "Littlefoot," he said.

"You've busted my business for the last time! Now you will have this longneck's death as the price you pay!" Tarantulas shouted.

Activating his jets, Cheetor flew up to Tarantulas at high speed, but Tarantulas was holding the rocket launcher, waiting for him to get closer.

Rattrap went up the mountain to the top, using his wheels, and headed toward the ledge where Littlefoot and Tarantulas are at.

Tarantulas aimed the rocket launcher at Cheetor, but before he can shoot, Rattrap jumped on him and covered his eyes, causing Tarantulas to fire his rocket the wrong way, and causing him to drop Littlefoot.

Cheetor saw Littlefoot falling and gasped. He flew down to him as he cried, "Hang on, Littlefoot! I'm coming!" He started to head closer to Littlefoot, and reaching his paws out to him, he grabbed Littlefoot, and using his jets, he managed to bring Littlefoot safely down to the ground.

Growling, Tarantulas grabbed Rattrap and threw him down the mountain. "Another time, perhaps," he said. "Beast mode." Switching back to beast mode, he climbed down the mountain.

Rattrap fell down, down to the mountain, but before he can land on the ground, Cheetor grabbed him when he switched to robot mode.

"You're even easier than a cyber ball, Rattrap," said Cheetor.

"Well, it wasn't easy for me when I'm a rat, Pussycat," said Rattrap.

"Oh, Littlefoot, we're so glad you're all right," Grandma Longneck said as she and Grandpa Longneck nuzzle Littlefoot.

Grandpa Longneck looked at Cheetor and said, "Thank you so much. Your bravery had saved our grandson."

Cheetor chuckled. "What else could I do?" he asked. "A Maximal is always here to protect and defend from a Predacon."


	7. Metal Bats

**Chapter 7: Metal Bats**

Cheetor had returned to Axalon, and by the time he entered the bridge, he saw Optimus crossing his arms and grinning.

"I saw the whole thing, Cheetor," said Optimus. "Your bravery had saved Littlefoot without any harm. Well done."

"Hey, any friendly dinosaur is a friend of mine," said Cheetor.

Optimus frowned. "But we got worse troubles than that, like what Megatron is up to."

"Hey, no problem, Big Bot. We'll just go with the flow and take him down."

"Cheetor, this is not a game. Megatron's back with revenge, and I do realize things are not going to be easy. We have to make sure no harm comes to the dinosaurs, even as we speak."

"Not easy? But Big Bot, if Megatron thinks he can conquer the Great Valley again, I would imagine a nightmare with Littlefoot and others suffering their doom in the hands of Megatron."

"I know, but it's the risk we'll not take."

Back in the Great Valley, Littlefoot ate a tree star he had plucked from a tree. But he doesn't realize that something was watching him. It was a robotic bat, one of Tarantulas' creations. The metal bats are spying on Littlefoot and his pals. Petrie had been with Ducky in a tree, and from above it, the metal bat spied on them. Cera and Spike were sitting by the lake with the metal bat watching her from above the waterfall. After taking pictures with their camera eyes, the metal bats flew off and headed back to Nemesis.

Petrie saw the bats fly by, but he doesn't realize they're Tarantulas' creations. "Me saw fliers," he said.

"What's that, Petrie?" Ducky asked.

Petrie shrugged. "Nothing. Me see things sometimes."

Ducky giggled at Petrie's comment.

In the Nemesis, Megatron had looked up pictures of Littlefoot and his pals on the screen the bats had taken. He then turned to Tarantulas and said, "Nice work, Tarantulas. What good is my team without an inventor like you?"

"I always have a way with ideas, Megatron," said Tarantulas.

"I have a plan. I want you to kidnap the families of the little dinosaurs."

"To what?"

"Oh, you'll see when I do. Yes." He then laughed evilly.

The next morning, the Maximals had got bad news from Littlefoot and his pals, and they've been told that their grownups had disappeared.

"Can you find our families, Optimus? I miss my grandparents, and my dad," said Littlefoot, sniffling.

"Don't worry, Littlefoot," said Optimus. "The Maximals and I will find your family."

Just then, the Maximals saw the metal bat flying down to them, and it went back up as it dropped a small device on Primal's hand.

"What is that?" Littlefoot asked.

"I wonder..." said Optimus, pushing the button.

Megatron's voice spoke from the device.

_"You probably wonder what happened to your friends' families, Optimus. Why, it just happens that the Predacons have kidnapped them while they were asleep. If you want them back alive, you're to surrender to me and save yourself the embarrassment of suffering my revenge!"_

Littlefoot and gasped upon hearing this.

_"If you do not refuse, I'm afraid something might happen to their families. Make your choice, and don't get any ideas. The Predacons will do anything to beat the Maximals. It's your choice. Surrender, or suffer your friends' families."_

Megatron's voice laughed evilly as the recording ended.

Optimus angrily crushed the device with his hand and looked at the gang. "We can still rescue your families as long as we're together. Where Megatron had taken them, I'm afraid I do not know. But with our technology, we'll be sure to locate and rescue them."

"Are you sure?" Littlefoot asked.

"Just leave everything to the Boss Monkey, kiddo," said Rattrap. "After all, he's our leader."

"All right, Maximals," said Optimus, "let's go!"


	8. Rescuing Families

**Chapter 8: Rescuing Families**

Optimus Primal flew around the Mysterious Beyond in his skyboard. He remembered the spot where Littlefoot had found the Cyber Star, back where he was caught by Megatron, and back where Optimus sacrificed himself to save him.

"I seem to remember this place where Littlefoot found the Cyber Star," Optimus said to himself. "But where has Megatron taken his grandparents?"

Optimus flew down to the ground and switched to robot mode. He found a huge hole on the mountain, which was perhaps the same mountain where Littlefoot had found the Cyber Star. "Well, that's just prime," he said. "I hope his grandparents are in there."

Optimus entered the hole and ran down the tunnel, using his night vision eyes. He didn't watch where he was going when he fell into a hole, and he slid down the slope of the tunnel. He landed on the ground and looked around with his night vision. When he arrived at the huge cavern area full of light, he spotted Littlefoot's grandparents and Bron tied in vines.

"Well, that's just prime," Optimus said to himself.

But just when he approached them, a laser made impact on the ground in front of him. He turned and saw Megatron.

"You can't be cocky to save the longnecks, Optimus. No," said Megatron.

"Megatron," Optimus said coldly. "Let them go, or there will be trouble."

Megatron chuckled. "You underestimate me always. Yes. But not most of the time."

"Never mind what I said. Let's do this."

Optimus and Megatron charged toward each other and threw a punch at each other's heads.

Meanwhile, in a cave full of tunnels, Cheetor walked in to find Petrie's mother and Pterano. "Gotta be careful," he said to himself. "Scorponok sure can fire missiles." He had spoken too soon when he saw the missle charging toward him. "Holy...!" He jumped out of the way just in time for the missile to hit the wall and explode. This caused the cave to rumble with small rocks dropping from above. "Come on, Scorponok, you know I can't let you go blowing up caves with all the shooting!"

From up at the very end of the tunnel at the top, Scorponok yelled, "That's it, Maximal! You've been riding me long enough! I'm gonna blast you once and for all to finish this!"

Scorponok fired a missile at Cheetor, who jumped out of the way just in time for the missile to hit the wall and explode.

"Beast mode!" Cheetor said, switching to beast mode. "Jets on!"

The jets fire up as Cheetor flew into the tunnel, dodging every missile Scorponok shoots at him. Scorponok then ran off as Cheetor chased him down the tunnel.

Cheetor entered the area of the cave and saw Pterano and Petrie's mother in cages, and Scorponok was there.

"Come on, Maximal, you need to be taught a lesson in the name of the Predacons," said Scorponok.

"Oh, give me a break, Scorponok," said Cheetor. "You know Preds don't stand a chance when I'm around! Cheetor: Maximize!" He switched to robot mode and fired lasers at Scorponok, who had dodged it and fired a missile at Cheetor.

Meanwhile, Rhinox went looking for Topps in a cave, using his night vision eyes. "Threehorn should be around here somewhere," he said to himself.

As Rhinox walked around, he tripped on a rock and slid down the slope. As he walked, he saw light from the end of the tunnel and turned off the night vision as he charged toward it. When he walked in the area, he saw Topps in a cage, and Terrorsaur is with him.

"So, you're here for the family," said Terrorsaur. "Well, it won't work, 'cause I'm here to finish you off!"

Rhinox growled. "Not if I can help it. Rhinox: Maximize!" he said, switching to robot mode.

Terrorsaur and Rhinox fired at each other with their guns.

Back with Optimus, he wrestled with Megatron for a cycle and then threw him to the wall.

"Bah! I'll be back, Primal," said Megatron, "and when I do, you're gonna wish you wouldn't lose your spark! Beast mode!" He switched to beast mode and took off.

Optimus ran to Littlefoot's grandparents and father and untied them.

Back with Cheetor, he had fired lasers at Scorponok, giving him too much damage.

"I give up!" cried Scorponok. "You can take them back, but the war you cannot win!" He then retreated after switching to beast mode.

Cheetor approached the caged fliers and released them.

Back with Rhinox, he was able to defeat Terrorsaur, who had suffered too many bullet wounds.

"I can't take it anymore! Beast mode!" cried Terrorsaur, switching to beast mode. "I'm outta here!" He then flew out of the cave.

Rhinox approached Topps and unlocked the cage.

Back in the Great Valley, Littlefoot and the gang reunited with their families, and they thank the Maximals.

"We're just doing our job," said Optimus. "That's why we're here to make sure nobody is in harm's way."

Cheetor turned his head and saw a broken Metal Bat on the ground. He picked it up and said, "Big Bot, look at this."

Optimus took the Metal Bat and took a look. "Hmm," he said. "I wonder..."

Back in the Axalon, Optimus scanned the Metal Bat. Readings indicate that it is a Predacon device to spy on anybody.

"Hmm. Megatron might be onto something with those bats," Optimus said curiously. "I have to get to the bottom of this tonight."


	9. Save Littlefoot

**Chapter 9: Save Littlefoot**

That night, Megatron came in the bridge in a foul mood. Looking at one of the Metal Bats, he wondered how he can get his revenge to work. After attaching it to the computer, he typed down the keyboard, and he saw the exact picture of Littlefoot it had taken. Suddenly, he remembered everything from last year. Littlefoot had taken the Cyber Star from the Mysterious Beyond, revived Optimus with the Matrix, risked his life to retrieve the Cyber Star, and inserted the Cyber Star onto Primal's chest.

"Ah, now I remember. Yes," said Megatron. "The little longneck must be the connection to the Predacons' defeat from last year. I think it's time I give him my revenge as well!" He switched to beast mode as he continued, "And that includes Optimus Primal as well."

Outside the Nemesis, Optimus flew to the back, not knowing Megatron flew out the front for his plan. He opened the hatch and went inside.

"I hope Megatron doesn't do anything foolish to all the dinosaurs," said Optimus as he crawled around the vents. "That's why I don't want anyone in harm's way."

Optimus kicked the hatch off and entered the engine room. He hid behind the turbine the moment Terrorsaur walked in.

Terrorsaur saw the hatch on the floor. "What joker took this hatch off the vents?" he asked as he reattached the hatch to the vents. "Waspinator should know better. The rats could come here at any time."

Terrorsaur looked around, and Optimus left the engine room unnoticed.

Optimus continued down the halls, but he stopped when he heard footsteps. He opened the hatch and went into the vents, and he closed the hatch just in time for Tarantulas to show up and pass by. Exiting the vents, he pushed on.

Optimus arrived at the bridge unnoticed and looked around. Looking at the computer, he hacked into Megatron's security systems and managed to check on Megatron's planner. To his shock, he finds out that Megatron's plan is to kidnap Littlefoot for last year's events in the Great Valley as revenge for the connection to the Predacons' defeat.

"Littlefoot," Optimus gasped. "Megatron. No!"

Meanwhile, in the Great Valley, Littlefoot was almost getting ready for bed. "What a day," he yawned.

Littlefoot walked with a warm smile, which suddenly faded when he saw his grandparents injured with bruises. "Grandma, Grandpa!" he cried. "What happened?"

Grandpa Longneck groaned. "Look out...Littlefoot. Behind you," he breathed, noticing Megatron behind Littlefoot.

"Going somewhere, little longneck?" Megatron asked. "Nobody's going anywhere."

Littlefoot gasped and ran, but Megatron went fast and caught Littlefoot, and he flew up into the sky as he laughed.

"Help!" cried Littlefoot.

"Revenge has its rewards, longneck. You're welcome to prepare your doom!" Megatron said as they flew higher.

A minute later, Optimus flew in his skyboard and saw Littlefoot's bruised grandparents. "Too late," he said. "Don't worry, Littlefoot! I'm coming!"

Finding Megatron with Littlefoot, Optimus chased him across the sky. "If you hurt him, Megatron, I'll make you suffer!" he warned.

Megatron laughed. "I was expecting a Maximal to say something like that, except that can be arranged," he said.

"Help me, Optimus!" cried Littlefoot. "Optimus!"

"Hang on, Littlefoot, I'm right behind you!" said Optimus.

Optimus followed Megatron all over the place in the Great Valley.

"You're falling behind, Optimus! Yes!" said Megatron. "Why don't you try to keep up?"

Optimus growled. "I won't let you harm him!" he yelled.

"Oh, but I shall, Optimus. Revenge has its rewards for the Predacons."

"Not if I can help it!"

Optimus chased Megatron as they both boost their jets.

In the Mysterious Beyond, Megatron flew faster to a huge tree nearby.

"Put me down!" Littlefoot shouted. "Put me down!"

"You cannot resist my revenge," Megatron said. "Revenge shall teach you a lesson. Yes." He dropped Littlefoot on the tree and fired a missile close to it, setting it on fire. "Good bye, longneck!"

Optimus raced to Littlefoot in the burning tree and held him with all the strength he got. "I got you, Littlefoot," he said. "Hang on."

"Thank goodness you came," said Littlefoot.

"I always say that no one should be in harm's way," said Optimus as he put Littlefoot safely away from the fire. "Now go. Megatron is all mine."

Littlefoot ran as Optimus switched to robot mode and fired lasers at Megatron's propellers, shooting him down to the ground.

"Blasted Primal!" Megatron growled. "Megatron: Terrorize!" He switched to robot mode. "You pushed me way too far since our first year on Earth. Now I'm going to make you pay!"

"I won't let you hurt anybody, Megatron," said Optimus. "Just leave them alone, and leave them out of it."

"You underestimate me, Optimus. When I'm done with you, I will rule Earth and Cybertron!"

"I'm warning you, Megatron!"

"That can be arranged."

Then, Optimus and Megatron started fighting and firing lasers at each other. Megatron fired a laser at Optimus' chest when Optimus missed a shot.

Littlefoot stopped running and saw the fight, and Optimus is taking a beaten. "I gotta help him somehow," he said to himself. Looking at the mountaintop, he saw a boulder above. "Perfect!" He climbed up the mountain to the boulder.

Megatron grabbed Optimus and threw him to the ground. "You should've accepted your fate, Optimus," he said as he held his laser threateningly at him. "Any final words before I kill you again?"

"Hey, Sharptooth!" Littlefoot called. Megatron turned and saw him by the boulder. "Why don't you come and get me?"

Megatron grinned. "Perhaps revenge should teach you manners in no time, longneck." He climbed up the mountain.

Optimus struggled to get up but couldn't due to damage on his legs. "Littlefoot, no!" he shouted. "Get out of here!"

When Megatron got close, Littlefoot pushed the boulder, and it rolled down to Megatron, knocking him down the slope. When they reach the bottom, the boulder ran him over and kept rolling.

Megatron stood up with a growl. "Another time, perhaps." He switched to beast mode and ran away.

Switching to beast mode as well, Optimus climbed up the mountain and frowned at Littlefoot. "Littlefoot, that was dangerous," he said. "Don't you see why I do not want anyone in harm's way with Megatron back?"

"Yes, Optimus, and I'm sorry, but I had to save you," said Littlefoot. "You saved me, so I saved you in return. I was worried Megatron might finish you off like he did before."

"Littlefoot, you mustn't underestimate Megatron since the day he returned for revenge. He'll stop at nothing to conquer the Great Valley. You've risked yourself for the Cyber Star twice. The safety for dinosaurs in a war shall not be disregarded at all, for it is our responsibility. Do you understand?"

"I understand."

"I'm glad to hear that. And Littlefoot, you have risked yourself to save me, not that I need your help. Let us not forget the fact that the Great Valley will always be under protection of the Maximals until the very end."


	10. Story of Megatron

**Chapter 10: Story of Megatron**

Optimus and Littlefoot returned to the Great Valley the next morning, and the Maximals are with his injured grandparents.

"Are they gonna be okay?" Littlefoot asked worriedly.

"They will be," Rhinox replied. "They suffered bruises but no broken bones. The injuries are not minor, but they're not serious. It could take a few days for them to recover."

"Thank goodness Megatron didn't kill them," said Tigatron. "Except things would be real serious if Megatron had that Cyber Star."

"Cyber Star, Cyber Schmar!" Rattrap groaned. "I just wish there was more he could do, but he couldn't. What's more to worry about, the end of the world?"

"Stop being so optimistic, vermin," Dinobot snorted. "You're just acting the way you acted back at our first year in the Great Valley."

"Nobody's asking you, Dinobutt. Why don't you just back off?"

"That's enough!" said Optimus. "Bickering isn't gonna cure the Predacons' revenge. Let's not forget that our battle against the Predacons is for the future of the Great Valley. We are freedom fighters, and the power of freedom must be used greatly no matter what."

"But Big Bot," said Cheetor, "if Megatron plans to conquer the Great Valley the same way he did before, Littlefoot and the others might suffer in his hands in the name of his revenge."

"I appreciate your thought, Cheetor, but I doubt that Megatron would repeat the plan that failed when we destroyed the force field." He then sighed and turned to Littlefoot. "I'm sorry I deceived you, Littlefoot. I think it's time you know the story of Megatron."

"It's okay," said Littlefoot. "Tell us about him."

"All right. As I had told you before, we came from the planet Cybertron. Cybertron was a glorious planet of metal and machinery, fortunately inhabited by the Autobots, our ancestors, and the Decepticons, ancestors of Predacons. My ancestor was Autobot leader Optimus Prime and Megatron's ancestor...well, my enemy was given the name after his ancestor, the leader of the Decepticons. Life on Cybertron was a circle of life. That is, until the power hungry Megatron came along. Megatron vowed to conquer Cybertron to be king, but in the name of justice, the Maximals and I were determined to bring him and the Predacons to justice, time and time again."

"Oh, Megatron is bad news. He is, he is," said Ducky.

"Frustrated by the amount of defeats in my hands, Megatron took a different approach. He sent the Predacons in hopes to destroy us. Naturally, they were no match for us, but Megatron was persistent as I had expected. Terrorsaur once disobeyed Megatron and tried to destroy me like he almost did. He would've destroyed me if Cheetor hadn't interfere and save my life."

"Wow, Maximals very brave," said Petrie.

"Even though we are stronger than the Predacons, Megatron had something I had for the sake of Cybertron, and your world as well: a strong will. He continued his attempts to conquer Cybertron plan by plan, but still I prevailed, which made Megatron a lot furious than he was before. I was hoping he would eventually give up and spend his entire life in a maximum security prison. But one night, I was wrong. Megatron snuck into the core of Cybertron, and that was where he made his move. He charged up the cannon and filled it with bombs full of Energon to terrorize the inhabitants of Cybertron. Nothing could prepare us the day Megatron bombed the planet with Energon."

Cera gasped. "Oh, no," she said.

"Megatron's attack was the beginning of the war between Maximals and Predacons, like the previous wars with Autobots and Decepticons. But Megatron had terrorized the inhabitants, after he stole the Cyber Star from the Autobot Headquarters, starting with my allies. Barbearian was his first victim, followed by Razorbeast. Not even Polar Claw was any match for Megatron's power. And Wolfang and Armordillo never stood a chance. Megatron's power set the planet on fire, and it was cycles later that he and the Predacons built the Doomsday Machine to destroy all of us, but as Dinobot had told you, Littlefoot, he also attempted to destroy Cybertron. I was prepared for a combat with Megatron. But despite my best efforts, I had forgotten about the Cyber Star's unique power, I had been beaten from head to toe. That was, until I managed to grab the star and rip it out of his chest. When Dinobot had planted a bomb on the Doomsday Machine while betraying Megatron, it was too late for him to save the machine, and during that time, the bomb's explosion forced the Cyber Star out of reach in a blast. Years later, Megatron furiously went onboard the Nemesis with the Predacons and followed the Cyber Star to your home planet. Onboard the Axalon, we followed the Nemesis to your home planet in hopes to find the Cyber Star before Megatron. And I'm sure you knew what happened after that, with everything we had been through to retrieve the Cyber Star and destroy Megatron."

Littlefoot sobbed on his grandpa. "That's so sad," he sobbed.

Optimus sighed. "It is indeed, and the same thing might happen to your home if we don't act fast. If Megatron conquers the Great Valley, all is lost. That's why I'm back to stop him."

Suddenly, Silverbolt came flying in, and he landed on the ground. "Optimus! The Cyber Star! It's gone!" he cried.

"What? Who would steal the Cyber Star?" Rattrap asked.

"Megatron," said Optimus. "We can't let him terrorize the Great Valley with the Cyber Star like he did on Cybertron. Maximals, let's roll out!"


	11. Megatron's Power

**Chapter 11: Megatron's Power**

Megatron hastily paced around the bridge of the Nemesis in frustration. "This is unbelievable! I was so close that time when Primal had to show up!" he said, huffing and puffing. "If I could find someway to crush that Primal, the Maximals won't stand a chance, and neither will the dinosaurs."

"Megatron!" said Terrorsaur, coming in with the Cyber Star. "I got the Cyber Star! For you!"

Megatron grinned. "Excellent work, Terrorsaur," he said. "This shall be my advantage." He took the Cyber Star. "This time, I shall be prepared to have my revenge on the Maximals right where it hurts! Yes! And once I'm done with the Maximals, the Great Valley will be all mine!" He then laughed evilly.

Back in the Great Valley, Littlefoot and the gang was worried about the Maximals since the theft of the Cyber Star. That is, until Grandpa Longneck came in to help them understand.

"Don't worry, Littlefoot, they'll get it back," Grandpa Longneck said.

"But how? I have a bad feeling things are not gonna be easy this time," Littlefoot said.

"Littlefoot," said Optimus, "nothing's impossible when you put your mind into it."

"But how can you beat him? His evil's not like I thought it was."

"I told you before. We are stronger than the Predacons, because our power comes from goodness, not evil. We'll defeat them again."

"I hope so."

"Just remember, Littlefoot, even if Megatron has the Cyber Star, he still won't be able to beat us."

Littlefoot sighed. "I just hope no one gets hurt."

"Hey, don't be hard on yourself, Long Neck," Rattrap said. "We're with Fearless Leader all the way."

"And he can count on us, too," Blackarachnia added.

"Besides, what are the Maximals without Optimus?" Silverbolt asked.

"It just won't be the same without Optimus," Rhinox said.

Littlefoot looked at Rhinox. "But it hadn't been the same since Megatron killed him a year ago, before you invented the Matrix," he said.

"Yes, but don't forget that you revived him with the Matrix. That gave us the advantage."

"But soon the world will be mine!" roared Megatron. Everyone turned and saw him with the Predacons. "This time, my revenge shall teach you a lesson right where it hurts! Yes!"

"Megatron," Optimus said darkly. "I was hoping you would show up. Where's the Cyber Star?"

"You speak of this?" asked Megatron, holding out the Cyber Star. "It is the power I desire for my advantage, Optimus Primal, to make myself the unstoppable Predacon like your former Maximals failed to defeat me."

"Megatron, you leave everyone alone! They don't deserve to suffer under your power!"

"Oh, but only you deserve to suffer, Optimus," said Inferno. "So in that case, it's time for battle. Prepare to suffer!"

"Don't blink, or you'll miss the part where we zap your metallic butts!" Cheetor shouted.

The Old One approached Littlefoot and his gang. "Little ones, I think it's time you take shelter. This could get terribly dangerous."

"Yes, Old One," said Littlefoot. He turned to the Maximals. "Good luck, Maximals."

"Maximals: Maximize!" shouted Optimus as the Maximals switch to robot mode.

"Predacons: Terrorize!" shouted Megaton as the Predacons switch to robot mode.

The Maximals and Predacons roared as they charge toward each other, firing lasers at each other.

Optimus and Megatron stood face to face.

"Megatron, there will be no suffering on the Great Valley in the name of justice," said Optimus. "Surrender now while you still can."

"I'm afraid the world is already mine, Optimus, as long as I have the Cyber Star with me," said Megatron. "If you're so eager to finish the entire battle, then so be it!" He inserted the Cyber Star onto his chest, the unique power flowing into his body. "I'll crush you if it's the last thing I ever do to seal your doom! Prepare to die!"

Optimus clenched his fists. "If this must be the final battle between you and me, then so be it!"


	12. The Brawl

**Chapter 12: The Brawl**

Optimus and Megatron fire lasers at each other as the Maximals and Predacons fire lasers at each other.

Cheetor and Tigatron fired lasers at Terrorsaur and Waspinator as Silverbolt threw feathers at Quickstrike. Blackarachnia fought with Tarantulas from head to toe as Rhinox used his tusk sword in a fight against Inferno. Airazor and Rattrap fire lasers at Scorponok as Dinobot slashed to pieces when Waspinator tried to retreat.

"Oh, Waspinator hates getting broken to pieces," whined Waspinator.

While in shelter, Littlefoot and gang was watching the fight.

"We should do something," said Littlefoot. "I was able to save Optimus from Megatron while he was rescuing me."

"Me no like Predacons," said Petrie.

"Little ones, it's better that you stay here," the Old One said. "Please, we are in the good hands of the Maximals."

"I just hope Megatron doesn't do anything reckless," Littlefoot said.

"Who cares if Megatron does anything reckless? He's going down!" Cera said.

The Maximals kept fighting the Predacons, but as the fight goes on, Megatron inserted the Cyber Star onto his chest, the unique power flowing in his body, much to Primal's shock.

Megatron laughed evilly and said, "My revenge has begun! Prepare to suffer, Maximals! Yes!" He started zapping the Maximals with lasers, knocking them all down, leaving Optimus as one. "I won, Optimus. And now, you are to bow down to me in the name of my power!"

"Megatron, I will not allow you to hurt anyone on Earth!" said Optimus. "I will not let it happen!"

"So be it."

Megatron and Optimus kept fighting, but Megatron keeps beating Optimus like he did last year on Cybertron, damaging him of his body, and firing lasers at his body. Optimus laid on the ground, groaning painfully for a robot. Megatron stared at him for a minute, and then he laughed evilly.

"What's so funny, Megatron?" Optimus asked, frowning.

"Oh, nothing," Megatron said. "I just can't believe how easy this was getting like last year. I've been toying with you during the battle like last year, and this time I have you and your Maximals out of Energon."

"Don't flatter yourself, Megatron. This fight is not over yet!"

"You're wrong. This fight was over last year on Cybertron. Dinobot merely delayed the inevitable that time." He crossed his arms. "This is the Great Valley's last year of population, Optimus. So say goodbye to your friends before I fire lasers at all the dinosaurs with the power of the Cyber Star!" He then laughed evilly.

"No, you can't! Earth won't be the same again!"

"I know. Tell your dinosaur friends I say goodbye!"

Megatron flew up into the air as he laughed evilly.

"NOOO!"

Littlefoot and the gang watched as Megatron flew up into the air.

"Oh, no! We gotta do something!" Ducky cried.

"Me no like ideas!" Petrie said.

"But we gotta try," said Littlefoot. "It's for the Great Valley's sake."

"But what can we do?" Chomper asked.

"I don't know yet, but we gotta think of something."

Littlefoot started to think until he remembered what Optimus told him about the Cyber Star. He ran down to the Maximals.

"Littlefoot, don't! Come back!" Cera called.

But Littlefoot kept running to the Maximals. Optimus turned and saw him approaching.

"Littlefoot, fall back!" said Optimus. "I don't want you to be in danger again."

"Optimus, remember what you said to me about the Cyber Star?" asked Littlefoot.

"This is not the time. Go, now!"

"But this is about how you got it from Megatron's chest."

Optimus looked up to see Megatron charging up his laser and then looked at Littlefoot. "Tell me quickly then. Megatron's charging up the laser to make his attack."

"You said that you ripped the star off Megatron's chest during that battle on Cybertron. What if you can repeat your previous stunt and then insert it onto your chest as well?"

Optimus suddenly realized what Littlefoot told him. "Of course. I did remember ripping the Cyber Star off his chest during that encounter we had. If I were to repeat the same process from last year, perhaps it'll be worth saving everyone's lives. I'm going in!" He switched to beast mode and flew up to Megatron.

Megatron's laser was almost charged up in a great, big ball of energy. "Yes. Just a little more, and the dinosaurs are history," he chuckled. He suddenly saw Optimus charging in. "What?!"

Optimus jumped on Megatron and grabbed the Cyber Star, ripping it off his chest like before, and inserting it onto his chest.

"Game's over, Megatron!" Optimus said as he charged up his laser.

But before he can shoot Megatron, Optimus started to shake around due to unique power overloaded in his body, which causes him to malfunction a bit. He groaned and then fell down to the forest below.

"Curse you, Optimus Primal!" roared Megatron. "You'll never survive the blast!" And with that, he fired his ball of energy straight down to the forest below.

Optimus landed on the ground, in stasis lock, much to Littlefoot's shock.

"Optimus!" cried Littlefoot.

Silverbolt grabbed Littlefoot and said, "We gotta leave before Megatron's attack hits us!"

"And there's not much time! Let's go!" Rhinox said, picking up Optimus.

The Maximals and Littlefoot retreated and left the forest just in time for Megatron's laser to blow up the place, blowing up and burning all the trees upon impact. Megatron saw them retreating and growled in frustration.

"You blasted scums are really making me mad," Megatron said. "When I'm done with you, I'll be making sure you suffer right where it hurts!" He switched to beast mode and flew away.


	13. Primal's Promise

**Chapter 13: Primal's Promise**

The next morning, Optimus awoke from the CR champer, his systems 100% operational. He groaned and said, "Thank goodness I'm okay."

"Glad to have you back, Big Bot," said Cheetor. "Are you alright?"

"Just feeling prime," said Optimus. He realized something. "The Cyber Star. I must've overloaded its unique power inside me, causing myself to malfunction."

"We're lucky to escape Megatron's laser attack," said Blackarachnia. "Even Littlefoot's quick thinking saved us all."

Optimus noticed what Blackarachnia said. "Littlefoot. He did save us from Megatron's attack, but I told him that nobody should be in harm's way in a war against the Predacons."

"Well, you did save his life, so he did save your life in return during that fight with Megatron," said Rhinox.

"That's not the point. He shouldn't be anywhere in a battle with the Predacons. It's just too dangerous." He then sighed. "But I had to admit he owe me one, as I owe him one in return."

"So what now, Boss Monkey?" asked Rattrap. "The Predacons are still on the loose, and they'll stop at nothing to terrorize everyone in the Great Valley."

"I know, but that's why we're here, to protect the dinosaurs from the Predacons and the forces of Megatron's evil. If Megatron's evil keeps up, all is lost."

"But how can the dinosaurs know who to trust anyhow?" Cheetor asked. "If you give your promise to them, I'm sure they'll have no trouble trusting us."

Optimus heard what Cheetor said and realizes that it would be a good idea to make a promise. "I'm thinking you're right, Cheetor. I just hope they'll understand."

"Hey, speaking of dinosaurs, Long Neck was getting upset about what he got you into," said Rattrap. "I tried to tell him, but he wouldn't listen."

"Poor Littlefoot," said Airazor. "I hope he wouldn't take these things too hard."

"What Rattrap said sounds like he is taking these things too hard," said Tigatron.

Optimus sighed. "Perhaps I'll talk some sense into him," he said.

Meanwhile, in the Great Valley, Littlefoot was having a little breakdown about the Cyber Star incident.

"This is all my fault! I should've thought of something before that happened!" cried Littlefoot. "This is all my fault!"

"Littlefoot, get a grip!" said Cera. She charged toward Littlefoot and knocked him off his feet. "It's nobody's fault that happened! Just be thankful your thinking saved the Maximals from Megatron's attack! His attack could've seriously wiped out the Maximals big time! What more do you want?!"

"But Cera, it was my fault! If I knew that Cyber Star could actually hurt him, I never would've had the idea of having him insert that star on his chest!"

"Take it easy, Littlefoot," said Optimus. The gang turned and saw him by the trees. "Besides, it actually wasn't your fault that happened to me. I just didn't think I might overload the unique power inside me the moment I inserted it. I suppose the Cyber Star's unique power can flow from within the star as well. I should've thought of that before, but I didn't. Still, we are thankful that your quick thinking saved us from Megatron's attack."

Littlefoot lowered his head in shame. "I'm sorry, Optimus. I didn't mean for all this to happen. I just wanted to help."

"You've given enough help for one day, but remember, disregard for safety is not an option. I would not remind you that no one shall be in harm's way with the Predacons back in the Great Valley."

"But you would still beat the Predacons, right?"

Optimus grinned. "We would. As long as you believe, I promise that evil will not have its way. That's my announcement that I would make to all the dinosaurs. They will understand."

Later, the Maximals had gathered round the dinosaurs for Optimus to make his announcement.

"Last year, we had come to protect your home from the Predacons and had triumphed successfully. But last year was just beginning," said Optimus. "The war between Maximals and Predacons is bigger than any one of us, bigger than any of the Predacons, even bigger than all of you. This is about the future for your home planet."

"Optimus sure has a way with words," said Grandpa Longneck.

"Shh, he's on a role," said Grandma Longneck.

"The intention of a war against the Predacons is that disregard to safety results any one of you in harm's way, and that I would not allow," Optimus continued. "As Maximals, we swore to protect and defend from the forces of evil. Once the war is over once more, I promise that peace will return to the Great Valley with Megatron defeated once more."

"I would hope he won't be so foolish like before," Topps said with a frown.

"Oh, I had faith in the Maximals last time," said Pterano. "Now, I'm having faith in them."

"No matter what happens, evil will not have its way," Optimus continued. "Megatron will do everything to conquer the Great Valley before willing to conquer Cybertron. As long as we're here, I promise that we'll do everything we can to keep the Great Valley safe from Megatron's evil before he gets his chance to unleash it."

"Don't worry, Littlefoot," said Ali. "As long as they're here, we are safe." She then gave Littlefoot a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, uh," said Littlefoot, blushing, "I, I just don't know what to say."

"Maximals brave," said Petrie. "Maximals protect us."

"Optimus and the gang will protect us. Yep, yep, yep," Ducky added.

"As long as you believe, they will keep us safe from the Predacons," Chomper added.

"Just remember, Littlefoot, the Maximals will do everything to save us," Cera added.

"Mm-hmm," Spike added, nodding.

"The longer you believe, the longer you trust Optimus," Ruby added.

Littlefoot smiled. "Oh, thanks, you guys," he said. "Thank you so much."

"Shh, Optimus is almost done with his announcement, little ones," said the Old One.

"And once the moment is right," Optimus said, continuing his announcement, "the Predacons will be defeated, and the Great Valley will be safe again, because no matter what happens, Megatron's evil will not have its way, and neither will Megatron. The Maximals will never let you down, no matter how tough it gets. We'll defeat the Predacons and bring Megatron to justice once and for all."


End file.
